Flames of Independence
by TetradeumCluster
Summary: "I also have a surprise for you," before Natsu could realize it, both of their lips met. Just as the sun set off to the orange horizon between the sky and land, closing the day they both shared at the top of Monas, where the flames touched both of their hearts. The day they thought would just be like any other trip, the day which changed their whole lives, forever.


**Author's note**: This story is dedicated to all Indonesian Fairy Tail fans out there. There were several reasons I made this fic, first off it was a school assignment (a storytelling text for competition) which then became a fanfic-written style story for unknown reasons, then I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to put it here to share with you guys. And yes, this was rushed beyond comprehension to mankind, because I had to actually memorize and read it in front of people and other contestants. Before I bore you with such confession in author's note, I present you. Flames of Independence.

* * *

There lived a young man in an apartment, a luxurious one in fact. He was sitting on a wooden table, staring at the clear blue sky, apparently he was waiting for someone, a girl to be exact, a girl whom he had fallen in love with even before the actual meeting, a girl he considered a love at first sight.

A sigh came out from the boy's chapped lips, "Is she actually coming here?.." The sun was shining brightly throughout the city of Jakarta that afternoon. A city of modern culture where concrete walls and tall buildings are everywhere in sight, blending in with breathtaking lights and sounds from the never-ending traffic.

"Natsu!" two small hands pushed him from the table onto a hard floor, he fell with a thud and a gaping mouth plastering his face. "How did you come in here?!" he reasoned. "You didn't lock the door, silly!" the girl answered while giggling at his act. "Yo-you're Lucy right?!" the boy didn't believe what his eyes saw, there stood a young woman about his age with long bright golden hair, even prettier from what he had known before, he thought. "Of course I'm Lucy! Hey, earth to Natsu! Earth to Natsu!" Lucy was practically flicking her fingers in front of the boy for minutes. After regaining his consciousness, he hurriedly got up and took his car key and said, "Let's go to our trip then!"

"So, where are you taking me today?" the golden haired girl asked excitedly. "Umm, today we are visiting the local and historical national monument of Jakarta, called Monas," Natsu replied while driving his new car. "Mo-nas?" she said weirdly with her Australian accent, which resulted a laugh from the boy. "Yes mo-nas," he answered jokingly, imitating her weird pronunciation. "Natsu, you're mean.." she puffed out her cheeks cutely. 'God, she's really cute when she did that' he thought.

It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and people had already started to come and take a tour at the tourism place. There were children and students from various schools too, who were on their school annual field trip. "Anddd we're here!" Natsu exclaimed joyfully, eager and proud to show Lucy the place that represents Jakarta's signature building. The two then got out of the car after they parked and stood at the entrance of Monas.

"Wow, it's really tall! Is it an Indonesian Eiffel Tower?" she asked interestedly. "Yeah you can say that too, actually the Monas symbolizes the fight for Indonesia, and it was built to commemorate the struggle for Indonesian independence, it is also the heart of this city, you haven't really been in Jakarta if you haven't gone to Monas," the boy explained. She nodded with excitement, "Let's follow these people and take a tour around, Natsu!" the girl suddenly took the boy's arm which surprised him and started to run. "O-okay!" he replied trying to keep up with Lucy's pace.

After they paid at the entrance locket booth, the boy and the girl took a mini transport around the field of Monas. They were both really excited, especially Lucy which could be proven by that face splitting grin of hers. Natsu were too, really enjoying the moment they were spending together, even though it was only a train-like car ride.

Then they continued their tour to the museum located below the Monas itself, named the National History Museum. It was really nicely decorated, Lucy commented much to Natsu's agreement. "I wonder when will I be able to be an architect this good.. and to impress her," he mumbled silently, loud enough for Lucy to take notice, she then made a mental note to herself. "Hey Natsu, let's look over there, the dioramas are really cool!" the blonde girl ran quickly while hiding her blushing face from him. "Hey, wait up!" he shouted.

Lucy was so energetic that day, that even Natsu had a hard time catching up to her. After they had seen all the dioramas, the two went inside into the goblet of the Monas building. _'Padamu Negeri_' song could be heard playing in the background while _Gate of Independence_ was slowly opening. Then a voice of a man was heard, "Proklamasi.." "Natsu, who's that?" the girl turned her face to Natsu and asked eagerly. "He is the leader of our country, Soekarno," he answered. "I want to grow up just like him!" the boy continued. "That's great Natsu." said the young woman with a sincere smile.

"Hey Lucy, I want to show you something," Natsu lent his hand, asking Lucy. "And what is it?" asked her with a curious face. "It's a surprise!" he said with a grin, a grin that could make any girl fell in love instantly, a grin which made Natsu, Natsu. The two best friends then took a lift to go up to the top called _The Flames of Independence_.

"Wow it's really beautiful Natsu!" she exclaimed while staring the orange sky with awe. "Yeah it's beautiful, not as beautiful as you though," he commented while blushing furiously, only to find Lucy's face staring up at him. "Wh-what are you doing?" he retorted bashfully. "You know Natsu, you don't have to be a great architect to impress me, you already did, you're a really brave guy you know? And I know you can be just like Soekarno as a leader," she said while having her faced turning red, leaving the boy shocked and getting redder by every second.

"I also have a surprise for you," before Natsu could realize it, both of their lips met. Just as the sun set off to the orange horizon between the sky and land, closing the day they both shared at the top of Monas, where the flames touched both of their hearts. The day they thought would just be like any other trip, the day which changed their whole lives, forever.


End file.
